


On the Run

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Joss and Vlad are on the run from Slayers and Vampires. Henry's their only contact.





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back to this later. I probably will.

Henry knocked before going into the house on the outskirts. It was probably empty. Joss and Vlad wouldn’t want to risk either the Society or Elysia following him here. Still Henry didn’t want to chance walking in on them again. Some things just weren’t meant to be seen.

They’d been running from almost everyone since toward the end of their first year of college when the Society had deemed Joss a traitor again, and Elysia had killed Otis in an attempt to rid themselves of the Pravus again. Snow had been taken shortly after that. It had devastated Vlad. Joss had been there to pick him back up. They still hadn’t found out what Elysia had done with her.

Vlad came out of one of the backrooms with the wrong shirt on. Joss was right behind him, looking extremely satisfied and pleased with Vlad’s shirt on. Henry quickly looked away, feeling the embarrassed heat rising to his cheeks. He knew what they had been doing and was silently cursing them as well for taking the risk.

“Groceries?” Joss sounded like he was on the edge of laughing when he asked. It was humiliating. Henry was picking up groceries for them now and running errands rather than fighting alongside them or being otherwise involved in their adventures.

“Leave him alone, Joss.” Henry looked at Vlad, gratefully. He flopped onto the couch with Joss settling in almost on his lap. Vlad grinned, eyes lit up with mischief and something brighter as his attention focused on Henry. “We think we found her. We think we found Snow.”

Henry stared, unable to even think of something to say to that. Joss smirked at him, his head resting back on Vlad’s chest. “I think out luck’s changing.”


End file.
